


Can Opener + Blood + Too Late

by EWM



Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) in Trouble, Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Drugged Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Episode Related, Episode: s01e07 Can Opener, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Poor Jack Dalton (Macgyver 2016), Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Written for Day 5 of WhumptoberNo 5. WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?Failed Escape | RescueWhat if Jack had turned a few minutes too late at the end of 1x07?? (Can Opener where Mac goes undercover in prison) Feedback and comments v welcome!
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995484
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Can Opener + Blood + Too Late

The cartel soldier came round the corner, to Mac the world seemed to slow. He saw the man raise his golden gun, Mac gasped and shut his eyes, he never thought his life would end like this, where he was tied down and couldn’t even try to escape. He always figured he would go down fighting, or get blown up maybe. Definitely not taped to a chair, out of his mind on drugs.

He felt a stabbing pain as the bullet entered his stomach, the shock of it forced Mac to open his eyes. He saw Jack come up behind the guy and knock him out with the butt of his gun.

 _“Hey man got your message, I think you need to..”_ Jack began, he dropped his gun as he saw the spreading blood stain spreading across Mac’s stomach and chest. He raced over and sliced off the tape holding Mac in place. Mac touched his stomach fascinated at the blood spreading over the orange prison clothes, his eyes widened slightly as if not quite believing he’d actually been shot and then his arms dropped down the sides of the chair. Jack pulled off his gloves and put his hands on Mac’s face

 _“Kid, come on stay with me. Rescue is here, don’t you die on me now. I need a medical team now!!”_ Dalton screamed.

 _“No need to yell Jack…I’m right here.”_ Mac said laughing and coughing trying to pull himself up in the chair, blood started to come out of his mouth.

Jack pulled Mac out of the seat and wrapped his arms around him Mac, causing him to groan audibly

 _“Very funny, little guy, you just keep talking to me, right.”_ Jack said moving one have his hands over Mac’s stomach. Mac coughed again and more blood came out spraying onto Jack’s arm

 _“Did we get him? El Noche?? Was this all worth it?”_ Mac asked rasping slightly

 _“Yeah, yeah we got him, a whole bunch of guys with guns have got him on his knees right now. He’s going back to prison, his whole organisation is going down._ ” Jack responded rambling 

_“That’s good, then it was worth it…”_

_“No kid, come on, don’t talk like that. No crazy drug lord is worth your life Mac, keep talking Mac, tell me some science crap. Tell me how did you escape the prison? That’ll make a good story, you’ll have to tell it to Riley too man.”_

_“I will Jack…but now I’m really tired. I could really use.. really use a nap.”_ Mac murmured shutting his eyes, his body fell against Dalton’s. Jack hugged Mac tight in his arms his eyes watering.

 _“Come on Mac, don’t you leave me now kid. You’re aren’t going anywhere. That big brain of yours is not switching off alright, you hear me. You gotta keep ticking Mac, come on.”_ Jack held Mac’s body against his tight. It seemed like an age before the medical team arrived, but it was a little more than a few minutes. By the time the doctor and nurse did get into the house, they found Jack still holding MacGyver, blood pooling at his knees, they virtually had to pry Mac out of Jack’s blood stained hands.

Even then the medical staff could not make Dalton let go over Mac’s hand as they helicopter flew them to the nearest hospital, they couldn’t make him let go as they wheeled him into the emergency room. The hospital security managed to force Jack back as he was wheeled in for surgery, Dalton listened to the medical staff talk back and forth, bullet to the gut, heavy internal bleeding, multiple damaged organs, a miracle the kid had even survived it this far, prognosis; not... At this point Jack had retreated to a hospital bathroom, his hands over his ears. He stared at himself in one of the dirty mirrors, still in his tac gear, he looked at his hands and arms, Mac’s blood was everywhere, staining his gear, his bullet proof vest. Jack yanked it all furiously and tossed it on the floor, he started to wash his hands and arms up to his elbows with the crappy box soap that the bathroom had. All the while he thought how often he had to accompany Mac, how too often after these missions Mac was left fighting for his life. He got all the blood off, even scraping his fingernails to get the red gunge out of them. After 10 minutes or so, his arms and hands were clean, so clean in fact that they were slightly raw. He lent against the sink, breathing hard, he did his best to calm himself down.

Slowly and deliberately he picked up his scattered gear from the various corners of the hospital bathroom, now clad in black t-shirt and trousers and his heavy military boots. He sat himself down next to the OR and waited. Mac pulled through as he always did, his boy genius luck held out so the worst thing he would have from this mission was a new scar to add to his collection and a week or two living on soup and bread maybe. But that was it.

Later in the night Jack was by MacGyver’s bedside in the hospital, staring at his boy, sound asleep, an IV in each arm and a strange bump on his stomach from the bandages under a gown, his skin was a horrible icy white. Dalton had called Patty, he’d called Riley, they were both so happy over the phone. Riley had even asked about coming down to Mexico to see him, but Jack had refused, he didn’t need Riley seeing Mac like this. And Jack should have been happy too, relieved even that his boy was going to be fine. But he wasn’t, all Dalton could think about what was the fact that he could still feel Mac’s blood on his hands and what would have happened if he had managed to come to the rescue just a few minutes earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> I should add that this prompt I saw on Tumblr from TeddytheCat and CardsandPain was a big inspiration too :) 
> 
> That moment after Caretaker feels Whumpee ripped from their arms for medical attention, and they’re finally safe, so they should be able to relax - Whumpee will be fine, they got help, they got help they got help - but all they can feel is Whumpee’s blood everywhere.


End file.
